


Pictures of You

by mutedalterego



Series: Shorts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Photographs, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Photography was something Sebastian took very seriously
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848010
Kudos: 46





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from an amazing the Cure song called Pictures of You

Photography was something he took seriously.

So when a friend suggested the loud-mouthed pale brunette to him as a possible subject for his upcoming exhibit, well, he wasn’t too keen on the matter.

As he pored over the prints and pondered over which shots to choose, he reminded himself of how troublesome the boy actually was during their shoot.

He had been late and he was willing to overlook that had he not complained over and over about his methods. They bickered over the lighting and which way he should position a particular body part and over all refused to do anything he said.

Needless to say, they both went home in sour moods that day.

He had been in the middle of vowing never to listen to his friend again when he chanced upon a certain monochrome print.

It was one of the shots where he feigned deaf to his instructions and made his own decision. The light had hit him at an odd angle ― overpowering yet illuminating his face at the same time; he looked vulnerable, unguarded. Fragile. The light had thrown his surroundings in sharp relief, his body a lovely silhouette. It was harrowing and beautiful and a bit frightening all at the same time.

He finds himself wondering whether one can actually fall in love with a photograph as he frantically dials his number on his phone three minutes later.


End file.
